Secret de vie
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: On finit toujours par découvrir la vérité meme si c'est accidentellement...


_**C'est pas a moi et c'est pas pour moi ^^ C'était un cadeau pour "DobbyJr" pour le secret santa de FFF**_

* * *

_**Secret de vie**_

Un problème de plus s'était ajouté à la liste déjà remplie de son propriétaire.

En plus de devoir jongler entre ce qu'il était et ce qu'il devait paraitre.

Il n'était pas humain.

Pas vraiment en tout cas.

Ses parent lui avait appris la vérité a sa majorité qui devait arriver avec sa toute première transformation, celle qui déterminerait de quelle espèce il prendrait les traits.

Les humains n'étant pas au courant de l'existence de son espèce, il se devait de réprimer sa nature pour ne pas se voir arrêter, enfermer et étudier par divers scientifiques avides de nouvelles découvertes pouvant leurs apporter gloire et argent.

Sa naissance l'avait pourtant sortis de pas mal de pétrin qui avait tendance a attiré l'attention. Comme quand Tony avait contracté la peste et que les médecins avaient trouvé quelque incohérence dans ses examens.

Heureusement rien de plus n'était sorti de cette histoire et tout était rentré dans l'ordre par la suite.

Au cour de sa vie, il avait été avec différente personne n'en déplaise a son collègue italien qui le charriait sur sa timidité qu'il devait feindre ainsi qu'un certain nombre de ses capacités pour rester sous le radar.

Mais une toute nouvelle situation attirait toute son attention dans une tout autre direction.

En effet, en plus de devoir s'occuper des différentes parties de sa vie, il devait maintenant aussi ce concentré et décrypter ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour l'homme qui hantait ses rêves depuis près d'un mois.

Jamais ses émotions n'avaient été aussi embrouillées.

Ce qui ne l'aidait pas quand il était au bureau et qui aurait pu être dangereux pour tout autre que lui sur le terrain.

Il y a quelque jours lui et Ziva avait faillit y rester si ses sens ne l'avaient pas avertis que quelqu'un se trouvait derrières eux.

Il n'avait eu que le temps de pousser sa coéquipière pour se prendre dans l'épaule la balle qu'elle aurait du prendre dans la tête.

Ce qui avait laissé les quelque minute qu'il fallait à leurs boss pour arriver et désarmer celui qui avait tiré.

Tony a été le premier a découvrir son secret.

Et l'amitié déjà présente entre eux s'était solidifiée.

Son ami n'avait pas eu peur quand il s'était transformé sous sa demande et avait approché sa main sans geste brusque pour lui gratouiller l'arrière d'une oreille. Ce qui avait finis de convaincre le métamorphe qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de son collègue.

Depuis Dinozzo s'arrangeait toujours pour faire équipe avec lui et de ce fait laisser sa nature les aider dans certaines enquêtes.

Ce qui au long terme intrigua leurs amie Israélienne qui ne cessait de leurs poser des questions sur leur soudain rapprochement.

Ducky avait été le second au courant quand il s'était effondré d'épuisement en sa présence et que les barrières qu'il maintenait s'étaient effondrées et le laisse voir sa forme première.

L'homme avait été un instant surpris avant de reprendre son flegme écossais et de vérifier s'il allait bien.

Le docteur avait déjà entendu certaine histoire sur les tériantropes mais jamais il n'aurait crus en rencontré un au sein du NCIS.

Il paressait que la race s'était éteinte depuis des années mais jamais rien n'avais pus être prouvé. Ils avaient juste disparut sans laisser de trace, laissant derrières eux des légendes de toutes sortes.

Quand il avait repris conscience alors qu'il était toujours sous forme animal et avait vus le praticien, il avait paniqué et avait essayé de s'enfuir, avant de ce rendre compte que les portes avaient été verrouillées.

Ne lui rester plus comme solution que de reprendre forme humaine et de faire face.

Ce qui avait conduit à un récit en règles sur ses origines comme seul le plus vieux pouvait le faire.

Ça n'avait pas été étonnant pour lui qu'Abby ait été la prochaine à découvrir son secret, et à piailler sur combien il était trognion quand il était sous forme canine.

Si sa première transformation avait été un tigre de Sibérie qui l'avait de ce fait catalogué dans la race des félins, il avait avec le temps et de l'entrainement acquérit le pouvoir de prendre la forme qu'il voulait au moment où il le voulait.

Même si dans certaine situation il lui arrivait de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ce qu'il ce passait.

Plus le temps passait et plus cela se faisait difficile de cacher la vérité à Ziva.

Cette dernière au courant que quelque chose se tramer dans son dos, avait commencé à enquêter et se rapprocher de plus en plus de ce qu'elle cherchait.

Ce qui l'avait décidé à lui révéler ce qu'elle était sur le point de trouver.

A la surprise générale, elle ne le prit pas si bien que ça. Non parce que l'un de ses amis pouvait prendre la forme d'un animal, mais parce qu'elle avait été l'une des dernières mise au courant.

Après l'orage passé, elle avait été plus qu'attentive aux explications que Ducky leurs avait donné pour pouvoir agir si un problème dut a sa nature venait à se présenter.

Ce ne fut que par pure coïncidence, si le dernier de leur étrange famille recomposée, apprit ce qu'était son agent et accessoirement celui pour qu'il éprouvait quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais pus avouer au principal intéressé non par peur d'être rejeté ou peut être bien que si après tout.

Il n'avait jamais eu de chance dans sa vie sentimentale depuis la mort de Shannon et de sa fille et n'avait depuis lors jamais éprouvé ce qu'il ressentait pour celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie en ce prenant la balle qui lui était destinée.

Le plus surprenant avait été de se faire sauver par un tigre au pelage immaculé.

Fourrure qui maintenant se couvrait peu à peu de rouge carmin.

Tim n'avait pas réfléchis et avait revêtis sa forme féline pour pouvoir au plus vite se mettre entre celui qu'il aimait et celui qui l'avait pris pour cible. Se sachant trop loin pour arriver à temps, son instinct avait pris le dessus et c'est sous forme de tigre qu'il s'était interposé.

Il reprit forme humaine pressé contre un torse chaud entouré de bras fort.

-McGee ?

-Boss...

-Chut, ne parle pas les secours vont arriver.

Tony et Ziva qui avaient assisté à la scène avaient sur ce temps mis hors d'états de nuire le responsable et appeler une ambulance avant de se rapprocher pour prendre connaissance de l'état de leurs amis.

-Boss je ...

Mais il se fit couper la parole quand une paire de lèvres se posent sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, il ne sut comment réagir jusqu'à ce que celui qui l'embrassé ne demande l'entrée de sa bouche. Il répond lentement à son supérieur qui s'éloigne doucement pour le laisser respiré et ne pas aggraver sa blessure.

-Moi aussi...

FIN

...

La thérianthropie ou zooanthropie est la transformation d'un être humain en animal,de façon complète ou partielle,aussi bien que la transformation inverse dans le cadre mythologique et spirituel concerné.

En ce qui concerne l'étude culturelle, mythologique et anthropologique,la thérianthropie décrit un personnage qui partage des traits humains avec des capacités ou des traits empruntés à d'autres animaux.L'exemple le mieux connu est celui du lycanthrope

...


End file.
